Yang
WAW |image1 = YangCloseUp.png |facility = yes}} "However, the world has more than warmth and light." - Abnormality Log Yang (O-07-103) is a WAW Tool Abnormality taking the form of a white pendant, the half part of a sphere with a small black dot on its more spherical part. Its counterpart is Yin, its other dark half of the complete pendant. Information Ability: Yang's main ability consist that the employee wearing the tool will receive constant SP Healing and its White Defense will change to 0.1 (Resistant). This effect will not occur if for some reason, Yin is not in the facility already. If Yin was previously picked, the next tool Abnormality to be picked will be only this Abnormality. When Yang is equipped for 30 or more seconds, Yin's Qliphoth Counter will drop by 1. Unlike other tools, when Yin's breach, Yang will transform in its counterpart and breach along it, removing itself from the equipped employee if it was on any. When breaching, Yang will take the form of a white fish-like creature with a single light blue eye. It possess 800 HP and moves slowly across the facility. When near other employees, it will let out constantly a small wave around itself that deals minor White Damage. Also, Yang will absorb ranged attacks and deal White Damage to the attacker. Its defenses are Normal (1.0) against all the damage types. The Abnormality will try to reach for its other half, Yin; trying to touch it. Yang is easy to suppress but will turn into its pendant form for a while after its HP is depleted, unable to be attacked, and will transform back into its fish form, back with full HP. It will continue to 'revive' until Yin is suppressed too. Upon meeting with Yin, touching each other, they will unite and form the Yin Yang symbol. Soon after, a gigantic 'eastern' dragon like creature will appear from the top of the facility, moving across it at fast speed, with its direction at the symbol. It will reverse the percentage of all the entities' HP (and SP as well if the entity is an employee) on its way, in form of Black Damage, and will reverse the Qliphoth Counter of all the Abnormalities in its way too. Soon after, both Abnormalities will return to their containment units. If an employee is wearing Yang and enters to the containment unit of Yin, this effect will occur immediately and will also kill the wearer. It is important to note that the combined ability of Yin and Yang will not work on the following Abnormalities once breached: * WhiteNight * Apocalypse Bird * The Arbiter * Red Mist * Black Swan Basic Information: Yang's basic information takes 30 seconds of using to unlock, the information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject classification * Risk Level ( WAW) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Mounting Type) Origin The origin of Yang started with their story, along with its counterpart, Yin, speaking of how their effects only work because they were made to be like that, that their creator made them together and that both entities question their existence without having their other half. Called sometimes the 'Pendant of Good' by employees, the two fragments were intended to be together. They were initially together in their past and the story tells of how the 2 carps or fragments meet, finally uniting. How the pendant fragments arrived into the facility are unknown. Log and Method Trivia * Yang is based from one of the halves of the 'Yin and Yang' from the Chinese philosophy, of how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. * Yang and Yin are part of the Abnormality ideas made by the Chinese Translation Team of the game, as well the second Abnormalities to have counterparts, the first ones being Little Red and Big Bad Wolf. * Unlike other tools, Yang is the first tool Abnormality to possess other and only type in its subject number (07). This might be a 'Conditional Tool' or 'Breaching Tool', due to also being the first tool that is forced to get after getting Yin and able to breach along the mentioned Abnormality. Gallery YangContainment.png|Yang 's containment YangOnUse.png|Yang on use YangEquipped.png|An employee equipped with the Abnormality YangBreaching.png|Breaching YangBreachingIdle.png|After being suppressed, with Yin still breaching YangDefeated.png|Defeated YinYangUnited.png|Abnormalities United YinYangDragon.png|Yin Yang Dragon YangDetailsUnlocked.png|Yang Details unlocked Category:Original Category:Tool Category:WAW Category:Abnormalities